Underworld
by Melinda Faith Halliwell
Summary: One Shot. Basicly this is an entry in the book of shadows writen by Melinda Halliwell, Piper and Leo's daughter on what the underworld is like after Wyatt takes over. I promise it is MUCH better that it sounds. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I dont own Charmed :-(

* * *

**Underworld**

Somewhere on the edge of your imagination, there is a Labyrinth called the Underworld. It twists and turns like wicked thoughts, and no one, no mortal - no man, woman, or child has ever reached its center and lived. There standing in the center of the Underworld, is the castle of Wyatt, the Source of all evil.

It is only accessible through the power of transportation, orbing, blinking, shimmering, flaming and all the rest. It is the only way in and out of the underworld. If you're a mortal or don't have the power of transportation my advice to you is don't get caught in the Underworld without someone who can and is willing to get you out. And even if you do have the power of transportation it's not always a guarantee that it will help you get out. Certain areas in the Underworld are known as "Magic Free" zones in which no magic may be used, including teleportation, and if you try and use your magic the Magic absorption fields will suck your powers right out of you and they will be gone forever, sent straight to the source himself for his own use. So if you ever do happen to find you self in the Underworld make sure you or someone with you has the power of transportation and that you don't try to use teleportation, or any power for that matter, in the Magic Free zones.

The Underworld is full of trap doors and hidden passage ways and paths that lead nowhere and absolutely everything looks the same making it almost impossible not to get lost. Out of all the places in the underworld the scariest place is in an Oubliette. An oubliette is a form of underground dungeon which is accessible only from a hatch in a high ceiling. They are located underneath the actual underworld below the ground. To exit an oubliette is impossible under any circumstances, without outside help. They are dark and cold and full of the remains of others who have died there. Oubliettes are used as a place to put people to forget about them and leave them to die.

The actual center of the Underworld is only reachable if you take the correct path, which there is only one of. Any other path will eventually lead to certain death. No one knows the exact path and to actually make it all the way to the center is impossible with out the help of a lot of magic. There are just too many paths and too many twist and turns to find the right way and everything looks the same so even if you make it all the way there you would never make it all the way back again.

Nothing in the Underworld is ever what it seems. There are endless hallways that seem to go on forever and you can run thinking you will find a way out but you never will because the doors are hidden, camouflaged into the scenery. You can run for miles down one of the endless hallways and pass hundreds of doors but you wouldn't notice them because they don't look like doors, they look just like the walls of the hallway.

The Underworld is always changing. One minute you could hit a dead end and the next there is a door in front of you but of course it would never be one door because that would be too easy. No it is always two doors, one that leads you on the right path and the other that leads you to certain death. But you could never tell which is which, you will simply have to guess and hope for the best. Sometimes the doors are enchanted and the knockers or door knobbed can talk, but they are never much help, in fact they sometimes cause more problems than they solve.

The Underworld is also swarming with demons and other malevolent creatures. There are your everyday low life warlocks that rome the place who can have a number of different powers. There are both lower and upper level demons. Most lower level demons work as guard for the source while the upper level demons mostly work as assassins for the source. Most Darklighters have been killed off due to Wyatt's fear of there ability to use his weakness against him but a few have been left alive to help kill any remaining Whitelighter or elder. There are also many individual factions that reside in the underworld who mostly have their own agenda but mostly don't work against each other and all work under the source. There are the Vampires who main goal is to drink blood and convert mortals to vampires and they are ruled over by the Vampire Queen. The Goblins have their own city in which they all reside and it is ruled over by the Goblin King. There are also the Gremlins, the Trolls, the Banshees, the Furies, and all the rest, all of them united together by Wyatt, the source of all evil, in an attempt to become more powerful than good and ultimately take over.

Finally this brings us to the castle which rest in the center of the underworld and is inhabited by the source himself, Wyatt. The castle is like a labyrinth within itself. It has staircases that lead no where, and upside down rooms and hidden passage ways and trap doors. And at the top of the castle is a tower. It is the highest point in all the underworld.

So now that I have told you all about how terrible and horrifying the underworld truly is I hope it will discourage you from ever venturing down there. And if you should ever find yourself down there try and remember these few helpful things. One only use magic when it is absolutely necessary, two never let anyone down there believe you are anything else but your every day demon and above all else number three remember that nothing down there is what it seems so never take anything for granted.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
